the_hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny Results
Results |times = |heat1 = yes |match1 = SeX-Factor (Justin Cunt and X-Box) (with Turdbert) defeated Steve Black guy and Grand Master Rapist |stip1 = Tag team match |time1 = 02:46 |match2 = Horny Rockstar © defeated British Prune |stip2 = Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship |time2 = 07:08 |match3 = Ass and The ASS (Cuntshaw and Fuckwad) (with Jackassine) defeated Right to Rape (The Gayfather, Pal Penis, and Bullshit Buchanan) (with Rapey Richards) |stip3 = Six-man tag team match |time3 = 03:52 |match4 = Cocaine defeated Rape © and Tubby |stip4 = Triple threat hardcore match for the WWF Hardcore Championship |time4 = 09:17 |match5 = Tourettey Guerrero (with Pedo Saturn) defeated Rest © |stip5 = Singles match for the WWF European Championship |time5 = 08:30 |match6 = You Suck defeated MURDERER |stip6 = Singles match |time6 = 14:04 |match7 = Vachyna defeated Alan © |stip7 = Singles match for the WWF Women's Championship |time7 = 02:39 |match8 = Shane McBigMac defeated Mr. McDonald (with Stepladder McDonald-Helmsley) |stip8 = Street Fight with Mick Foley as the special guest referee |time8 = 14:12 |match9 = Emo and Weeaboo defeated The Turkey Boyz (Big Balls and Dick-Von) © and The Chody Boyz (Fatt and Meth) |stip9 = Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship |time9 = 15:47 |match10 = The Iron Man won by last eliminating Racist Jim |stip10 = Gimmick Battle Royal |time10 = 03:07 |match11 = The Underwear taker defeated Triple X |stip11 = Singles match |time11 = 18:19 |match12 = Stone Cold Wife Beater defeated The Cock © |stip12 = No Disqualification match for the WWF Championship |time12 = 28:08 }} Results |times = |heat1 = yes |match1 = SeX-Factor (Justin Cunt and X-Box) (with Turdbert) defeated Steve Black guy and Grand Master Rapist |stip1 = Tag team match |time1 = 02:46 |match2 = Horny Rockstar © defeated British Prune |stip2 = Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship |time2 = 07:08 |match3 = Ass and The ASS (Cuntshaw and Fuckwad) (with Jackassine) defeated Right to Rape (The Gayfather, Pal Penis, and Bullshit Buchanan) (with Rapey Richards) |stip3 = Six-man tag team match |time3 = 03:52 |match4 = Cocaine defeated Rape © and Tubby |stip4 = Triple threat hardcore match for the WWF Hardcore Championship |time4 = 09:17 |match5 = Tourettey Guerrero (with Pedo Saturn) defeated Rest © |stip5 = Singles match for the WWF European Championship |time5 = 08:30 |match6 = You Suck defeated MURDERER |stip6 = Singles match |time6 = 14:04 |match7 = Vachyna defeated Alan © |stip7 = Singles match for the WWF Women's Championship |time7 = 02:39 |match8 = Shane McBigMac defeated Mr. McDonald (with Stepladder McDonald-Helmsley) |stip8 = Street Fight with Mick Foley as the special guest referee |time8 = 14:12 |match9 = Emo and Weeaboo defeated The Turkey Boyz (Big Balls and Dick-Von) © and The Chody Boyz (Fatt and Meth) |stip9 = Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship |time9 = 15:47 |match10 = The Iron Man won by last eliminating Racist Jim |stip10 = Gimmick Battle Royal |time10 = 03:07 |match11 = The Underwear taker defeated Triple X |stip11 = Singles match |time11 = 18:19 |match12 = Stone Cold Wife Beater defeated The Cock © |stip12 = No Disqualification match for the WWF Championship |time12 = 28:08 }}